


Дети, бегущие в лето

by Veron_Midori



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, alternative universe, daily
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veron_Midori/pseuds/Veron_Midori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О лете, жуках и смерти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дети, бегущие в лето

**Author's Note:**

> AU, ООС и прочие жуткие вещи.  
> Гинтоки, Шинпачи и Кагура дети (при написании представляла, что им около восьми лет).

\- А если я прыгну с во-он той горки, то точно достану до самого неба! – кричит маленькая девочка в красной юкате, показывая пальцем на пригорок, поросший сочной душистой травой. В её рыжих, собранных в два пучка, волосах играет солнце. В глазах переливаются блики, словно солнечные зайчики. 

Трое детей бегут в высокой траве, перегоняя друг друга и радостно смеясь. 

\- Хорош заливать, Кагура-тян, - кричит ей в спину кареглазый мальчишка в круглых очках, запыхавшись от быстрого бега, - не сможешь ты до неба достать. Сестра говорила, что туда попадают только добрые и честные люди, когда умрут. Опять ты всё врёшь. 

\- Ты даже за мной поспеть не можешь, а умничаешь тут больше всех! 

\- Не… не правда! Я просто не ношусь, как ты, сломя голову, не смотря под ноги. 

\- А ты что молчишь, Гин-тян? – замерев на месте и резко обернувшись,- отчего кареглазый мальчишка спотыкается, чуть не свалившись в высокую траву,- спрашивает девочка. – Скажи этому умнику Шинпачи, что он не прав! 

Серебряноволосый мальчик, что бежал позади ребят, вскидывает голову и равнодушно пожимает плечами: 

\- Мне-то откуда знать. 

Его белая летняя юката, что вся в репейнике и пыли из-за бега по лесным тропинкам, явно ему велика. Алые глаза смотрят на товарищей с неким укором, мол: «надоели со своими спорами». 

\- А знаете, - жутким голосом начала рыжеволосая девчонка, - что в этом лесу живёт ужасный дух леса, который крадёт детей и… 

Шинпачи не слушает, ему страшно. И точно за тридевять земель отсюда – дом, сестра, деревня… а здесь лес, напирающий со всех сторон и эта пугающая страшилка Кагуры-тян. 

\- Ой, смотрите, смотрите, жук-рогач на тропинке! – вскрикивает Кагура неожиданно, опускаясь на корточки перед таинственным жителем леса, и продолжила свою страшилку. – А жук ли это? Может, это не жук вовсе, а хозяин чащи обратился, словно оборотень? И сейчас его тень подкрадывается к нам исподтишка и злорадно усмехается, готовясь сцапать, утащить в своё логовище и высосать кровь. Ахаха!.. 

Холодок подирает Шинпачи между лопатками, слушая, как девчонка устрашающе смеётся. 

\- Это всего лишь жук, - равнодушно бросает Гинтоки, но всё же не сводит глаз с блестящего тельца насекомого. 

\- А слабо руками его взять? – спрашивает Кагура у мальчишек и не по-девчачьему садится на примятую ногами траву. – Мм, мм, Шинпачи, тебе слабо? 

\- Н-нет.. 

\- Ууу, а у тебя голос дрожит. Струсил да, струсил? - передразнивает его девчонка. 

\- Ничего я не струсил! Я возьму его, – перебивает Шинпачи. И сам ужасается тому, что сказал. 

Может, это и правда хозяин леса? И он только и ждёт, чтобы утащить глупых детей себе в лесные владения и устроить сытный обед. На всякий случай зажмурившись, мальчик хватает жука. И ждёт: что же будет? 

Жук царапает ладонь колючими лапками. Щекотно! Взвизгивая, мальчик невольно раскрывает глаза и из-за вспотевших стёкол очков смотрит на кроху в своих руках. Ну какой это «хозяин леса»? Всего лишь маленькая букашка. 

\- Дай-ка его мне, - рыжеволосая девчонка выхватывает жука из рук мальчика, – вот тебе, злобный оборотень! 

Перекидывая жука, как обжигающий уголёк, с ладони на ладонь, Кагура медленно обрывает ему лапку за лапкой и наконец, рога, похожие на крошечные рожки оленя. 

С жестоким любопытством наблюдают друзья за жуком. 

\- Как думаешь, Гин-тян, ему больно? 

\- Наверное, больно. 

\- А почему он не кричит? 

В самом деле, почему жук не кричит, если ему больно? Гинтоки задумчиво лезет пальцем в нос. 

\- А-а! Я знаю, знаю! - вскакивает рыжеволосая, выбрасывая бедного жука в высокую траву. – Да у него просто голоса нет. Ему кричать нечем. 

\- А как же жуки между собой тогда разговаривают? – тихо спрашивает Шинпачи, поправляя очки, съехавшие с переносицы на кончик носа. Жалко ему бедное насекомое, что так незаслуженно лишилось своих конечностей. 

Кагура молчит, расправляя чумазыми ладошками подол красной юкаты. 

\- Лапками, наверное, как немые, или усиками... - Предполагает серебряноволосый мальчик и тут же спрашивает. – Куда дальше пойдём? Надоел мне этот лес, комары одни. 

\- А пошлите на речку? 

\- И чего там интере-е-есного! – морщится Кагура. – Одна вода. 

Но больше она не возражает, потому что ноги сами бегут по лесным тропинкам, сминают непослушную траву, взбираются на круты склоны. 

Ныряя в колючие кусты, дети видят знакомую им тропу, сухую, гладкую. Она вьётся змейкой, пропадает на цветущем поле, словно перескакивает через полосы, и снова бежит, всё прямо и прямо – до самой реки. Её ещё не видать, она спряталась за деревьями, но ветерок, шевеля друзьям волосы, несёт навстречу свежесть воды.

А над всем этим чудесным миром звенят, поют невидимые птицы. Кагура и Гинтоки тотчас же начинают их передразнивать, соревнуясь, у кого лучше выходит свистеть. А у Шинпачи не выходит из головы бедный жучок и слова сестры о том, что все, кто умирают, попадают на небеса. Так же, как отец… 

Холодно мальчику от всех этих мыслей, вздрагивает он и ёжится, поправляя съехавшие с носа очки. 

\- Как думаете, - осторожно спрашивает он друзей, - а те, кто умирают, ничего не видят? И не слышат? 

Перестав свистеть, ребята бросают задумчивые взгляды на Шинпачи. 

Они знают, что его отец умер совсем недавно и даже были на похоронах. День был невыносимо грустный, шёл дождь и у всех взрослых слёзы стояли на глазах, что от этого и самим хотелось плакать. Шинпачи тоже плакал, ни на шаг не отходя от сестрёнки Отае. 

\- Ещё бы, всё видят. Ещё почище нас с тобой. – Деловито отвечает Гинтоки, словно всё об этом знает. Ему не хочется думать о том дне, поэтому он вздевает голову к ясному небу, наблюдая за шустрыми жаворонками, поющими летние триоли. И как у них так получается? 

Шинпачи не отвечает, смотря под ноги. Если Гинтоки прав, то значит ли это, что его отец сейчас наблюдает за ним и всё видит и слышит? Значит ли это, что его отец всегда рядом? Становится легче, и не так холодно. 

Кагура вновь свистит. Её белая кожа покрывается красными пятнышками на щеках от жгучего летнего солнца. 

\- А мы же с вами не умрём, правда? Никогда-никогда? – спрашивает она, обернувшись к друзьям. Солнечные зайчики скачут по её макушке. 

\- Дура! Конечно же нет. Умирают взрослые, а мы – дети. – Гинтоки отвешивает ей подзатыльник, на что девчонка лягает его по ноге и, показав язык, срывается с места в сторону речки. 

\- Если я прыгну с вон той горы, то точно достану до самого неба! – вдруг кричит она, схватив друзей за руки. – И тогда я обязательно скажу тому, кто сидит на облаках, чтобы больше не забирал к себе тех, кто кому-то дорог. 

\- Опять ты всё врёшь, Кагура-тян...

\- Да ну тебя, четырёхглазый! 

В один миг всё становится, как прежде, и все мысли взлетают ввысь вместе с этим тёплым ветерком и шумными птицами. И не хочется ни о чём думать, только бежать, бежать, бежать! 

Дети бегут, точно сорвавшись с привязи, летят с криками и свистом наперегонки, кувыркаются через голову, дают друг другу подзатыльники, и разбегаются во все стороны так, что ветер свистит в ушах. 

В тени деревьев влажная земля холодит босые ноги. А воздух насыщен теплом, жужжанием пчёл и чем-то сладким, медовым. Каждая травинка цветёт и пахнет по-своему. Гомон птиц разрезает летнее небо, мажорной тональностью радуя детское сердце. Рыжая кошка, распушив хвост, крадётся в кустах за воришками-воробьями. 

И, кажется, что ничего на свете больше нет, кроме вот этой высоченной, как лес, травы, горько-сладкого, дурманящего запаха и бездонного синего неба.


End file.
